Kaze Hikaru Wiki
Kaze Hikaru Wiki is a collaborative wikipedia about the Japanese manga series created by Taeko Watanabe. The series has been published in Japan since 1997 in Shogakukan and by VIZ Media in the United States. There are currently 36 volumes released (in Japanese). The wiki allows anyone to create and edit any page, allowing everyone to work together to create a database for all things related to Kaze Hikaru. Series Summary "In the year 1863, a time fraught with violent social upheaval, samurai of all walks of life flock to Kyoto in the hope of joining the Mibu-Roshi -- a band of warriors united around their undying loyalty to the Shogunate system. In time, this group would eventually become one of the greatest (and most famous) movements in Japanese history...the Shinsengumi! Into this fierce millieu steps Kamiya Seizaburo, a young, would-be warrior who, though lacking in combat experience, possesses a fiery enthusiasm to both aid the Mibu-Roshi in their mission and to avenge his wrongfully murdered family. One of the Mibu-Roshi's most gifted (and immature) swordsmen, the legendary Okita Souji, agrees to take Seizaburo under his wing. But what no one suspects, least of all Soji, is that Seizaburo is actually a girl named Tominaga Sei in disguise!" -- Viz Media Main Characters ; Tominaga Sei (富永セイ) : The daughter of a doctor and the main heroine of the story, Sei disguises herself as a boy named Kamiya Seizaburo and joins the Miburōshi (later renamed Shinsengumi) in order to avenge the death of her father and older brother at the hands of members of the Chōshū clan. Her true gender is quickly discovered by Okita Souji, who promises to keep it a secret so Sei can have her revenge. She eventually develops feelings for Okita, which often cause her frustration due to his merciless teasing and nonchalant behavior towards her. ; Okita Souji (沖田総司) : A skilled swordsman and officer of the Shinsengumi, Souji has a carefree personality and a friendly, often child-like disposition. He is the first to discover that Kamiya Seizaburo is actually a girl named Tominaga Sei. Souji originally wanted her to go back to a normal girl's life due to the brutality of the life of a Samurai, and he often tries to convince her to do so whenever situations that he doesn't think she can handle arise. In contrast to this mentality, he often sees her as a boy, sometimes even forgetting that she is a girl, which Sei is both irritated by and grateful for. As Sei's mentor, he trains her, and is not afraid to be strict or at times, even cold towards her if he feels she needs it, but he is more often found hugging, teasing or being silly around her, and is in fact noted to be "too soft" on her by his peers. ; Hijikata Toshizo (土方歳三) : The Shinsengumi's vice-commander known as an oni or demon for his cruel and strict mentality. In reality, he has learned to be the devil's advocate due to his best friend Kondo Isami's inability to put people in their place. Hijikata's softer side is seen in his love of poetry, evident in a book filled with haiku, one of which the series actually derives its name from. Hijikata often argues with Sei, and Okita has commented that Hijikata and Sei have similar personalities when they're angry, something that neither of them are willing to acknowledge. ; Kondo Isami (近藤勇) : The leader of the Shinsengumi. He is a kind, gentle man who cares about his men, though he is usually to soft to enact any harsh punishments. When Okita was 9, he was sent to live within Kondo's household as his family could no longer care for him. Kondo recognized and understood the young boy's discomfort and insecurity with living with a new family and welcomed him warmly. He served as Okita's mentor, older brother, and at times, even father, while Okita was growing up. Okita is grateful to him and extremely loyal to the point of vowing that he'd commit seppuku should Kondo die. ; Saitou Hajime (斎藤一}} : Saitou has an uncanny resemblance to Sei's deceased brother; she sometimes address him as "aniue" (a respectful term for older brother). Level headed and mature, with combat skills rival that of Okita, Saito sometimes serves as a spy for the Shinsengumi. Saitou's personality comes off to others as laconic, bland and very serious, but he does have a dry sense of humor that tends to come out around Okita, and also a more hysterical side that later starts to make its presence show when regarding his relationship with Sei. Although he is unsure of whether or not Sei is actually a girl, he eventually realizes he's in love with her, something which greatly confuses him. ; Akesato : A prostitute in Shimabara who was once an entertainer in Gion and the lover of Tominaga Sei's older brother Yuuma. After Yuuma's death, she was forced to sell herself into prostitution when her father became ill, leaving him unable to work. A kind and gentle woman, she is the second person to realize that "Kamiya Seizaburo" is actually a girl in disguise. Akesato proves invaluable to Sei, helping her with her "womanly" matters while also pretending to be "his" lover. She and Yamanami Keisuke later develop a deep, loving relationship, which is unfortunately destined to end in disaster. Minor Characters Looking for more characters? Kaze Hikaru has an extremely large cast of minor characters. To view an on-going list, please view the Character Guide. Latest activity Legal Disclaimers Kaze Hikaru is the property of Watanabe Taeko and its respective publishers. Category:Browse